This invention relates to component parts of vacuum cleaners adapted to be able to change the air flow path through the vacuum cleaner in use, and particularly to such parts that are able to change the air flow path so as to convert the vacuum cleaner for hose attachment.
The use of hose conversion in vacuum cleaners, e.g. to adapt the cleaners to above the floor use, is well known in the cleaner art. Many adaptations use a conversion valve, which is arranged to move to provide suction at a floor nozzle, or alternatively at a hose end. Examples of such valve use include U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,761 (Hoover, 1933), U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,833 (Hoover, 1959), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,228 (Dyson 1983).
U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,761 describes a rotatable valve provided in a nozzle which is provided with a cut away portion so that when rotated it can seal one conduit and open another conduit or vice versa, for attachment of a dusting tool or for floor cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,833 describes an upright cleaner in which insertion of a hose into a converter tube pushes a valve to close the upper end of a suction tube extending from the floor nozzle of the vacuum cleaner so that suction is drawn instead through the hose attachment.
It is also known to achieve hose conversion by means other than a valve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,228 conversion of a vacuum cleaner from upright to cylinder mode operation is achieved by insertion and retraction of a hose attachment. This hose movement causes a valve to move from a position in which the valve opens the inlet pipe of the appliance and closes communication to the hose attachment, to a position in which the hose attachment communication is open and the main inlet is closed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,103 (Hoover, 1998) hose conversion is achieved directly adjacent the dirt cup of a dirt cup cleaner. In this reference an adapter mounting array is mounted over a conversion stub conduit that is integral with, and in communication with the suction tube of the dirt cup cleaner. In the non-converted position the conversion stub conduit is closed by a door, and in the converted position the door is lifted and a hose fitting is inserted into the stub conversion conduit. The hose fitting is shaped to close the port at the upper end of the suction tube of the vacuum cleaner, thereby sealingly closing off the suction tube. In this position there is direct flow through the hose fitting to the dirt cup entrance port.
EP-A-0783865 (Application number 97300134.0-2316, Black and Decker Inc) describes a known vacuum cleaner comprising a floor travelling head incorporating dust collection bowl, an impeller, a motor and rechargeable batteries for powering the motor. A floor nozzle leads through a single front inlet into a generally cup shaped dust collection bowl, and exits through a back face that comprises a filter extending over the length of the back face and a cover partially covering the filter. Air exits the dust collection bowl to the rear, impelled by the impeller, which is positioned to the rear of the dust collection bowl, and exits the floor travelling head through an air vent slot on the upper surface of the floor travelling head. This reference does not describe the use of hose conversion.
It is an object of all aspects of the present invention to provide arrangements for altering the air flow path into component parts of a vacuum cleaner, e.g. into a dust collection module, into a suction tube etc.
It is another object of all aspects of the present invention to provide arrangements that can be used to modify the floor travelling head of the reference EP-A-0783865 (Application number 97300134.0-2316, Black and Decker Inc) to make it suitable for hose conversion.
The first aspect of the present invention provides a kit of parts comprising:
a) a removable dust collection module for use in a vacuum cleaner, which in use forms part of the air flow path through the vacuum cleaner;
(b) a closure member arranged to be moved relative to the collection module so as simultaneously to close a first air flow path into the dust collection module and to open a second air flow path into the dust collection module that is remote from the first air flow path, or vice versa.
Thus the closure member can be moved from a first position in which a first air flow path is open and a second air flow path is closed to a second position in which the second air flow path is open and the first air flow path is closed. This change in open air flow path may conveniently be used for conversion for hose attachment use, the first air flow path being through a floor inlet in the vacuum cleaner into the dust collection module, and the second air flow path being through a separate inlet, suitable for hose attachment, and in communication with the dust collection module. The separate inlet may be positioned elsewhere in the vacuum cleaner, e.g. on an upper or side surface of the vacuum cleaner.
In contrast to the change in air flow path achieved during hose conversion in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,103, according to the first aspect of the present invention the changed air flow path into the dust collection module is remote from the first air flow path into the dust collection module.
In a preferred embodiment the dust collection module comprises first and second air inlets, and movement of the closure member acts simultaneously to cover the first air inlet and to uncover the second air inlet or vice versa, thereby simultaneously closing the first air flow path into the dust collection module and opening the second air flow path into the dust collection module, or vice versa. Therefore the closure member moves from a first position in which it covers the first air inlet of the dust collection module but not the second air inlet of the dust collection module to a second position in which it covers the second air inlet of the dust collection module but not the first air inlet of the dust collection module.
The first and second air inlets are preferably spaced from each other. This arrangement therefore conveniently achieves two air flow paths into the dust collection module that are remote from each other according to the first aspect of the present invention.
Where the dust collection module comprises first and second air inlets these are preferably provided on a common surface of the dust collection module, e.g. on a front surface.
In a preferred embodiment the dust collection module comprises first and second air inlets and the closure member is a shuttle member that can be slid relative to the dust collection module simultaneously to cover the first air inlet and uncover the second air inlet to effect the said closure and opening of the said first and second air flow paths. Preferably the closure member and dust collection module comprise corresponding, preferably mating surfaces which can slide relative to each other to effect the air flow path changes. In this embodiment the shuttle member may, or may not comprise one or more apertures or other inlets. If it contains no inlets then it is preferably moved from a position in which one edge of the member skirts the first inlet of the dust collection module, while the remainder of the shuttle member covers the second air inlet of the dust collection module, to a position in which another edge (or another part of the same edge, e.g. curved or stepped edge) of the shuttle member skirts the second inlet, while the remainder of the shuttle member covers the first inlet of the dust collection module.
Whether or not there is sliding motion between the dust collection module and the closure member, the dust collection module preferably comprises first and second air inlets and the closure member preferably comprises a shuttle member that also comprises at least one opening. In this case, the closure member can preferably be moved relative to the said air inlets of the dust collection module so that in a first shuttle position the first, but not the second, air inlet of the dust collection module of the vacuum cleaner is in register with the shuttle opening, and in a second shuttle position the second, but not the first, air inlet of the dust collection module of the vacuum cleaner is in register with the or another shuttle opening. Most preferably the shuttle member comprises two shuttle openings (first and second shuttle openings) and the closure member can be moved relative to the said air inlets so that in a first shuttle position the first air inlet of the dust collection module is in register with the first shuttle opening but the second air inlet of the dust collection module is not in register with any shuttle opening, and in a second shuttle position the second air inlet of the dust collection module is in register with the second shuttle opening, but the first air inlet of the dust collection module is not in register with any shuttle opening.
It is also envisaged that more than two dust collection module inlets could be present, and/or more than two shuttle openings may be present. These could be arranged to be in register with each other at different positions of the shuttle member so as to achieve three or more different air flow paths into the dust collection module.
The or each shuttle member opening preferably comprises an aperture or a tubular inlet.
In one embodiment the closure member is a shuttle member that is at least partly contained within the dust collection module. Preferably the dust collection module comprises one or more air inlets, and the shuttle member is located adjacent an inner inlet-containing-surface of the dust collection module. This or any other location of the shuttle member is preferably achieved using a shuttle backing plate. The shuttle backing plate is preferably positioned to locate the shuttle member between itself and the dust collection module. Especially preferably the backing plate provides a channel between itself and a surface of the dust collection module, in which channel the shuttle member can slide.
The dust collection module, and closure member or shuttle member, and the shuttle backing plate if present, preferably have corresponding shaped surfaces so that the closure member can slide relative to the dust bowl, preferably between the dust bowl and backing member if present. For example, the parts may comprise flat surfaces, curved surfaces or stepped surfaces. In an especially preferred embodiment the dust collection module, closure member (and dust collection module if present) each comprise a substantially flat first portion. Preferably the dust collection module comprises a second recessed portion integrally formed with its first flat portion. The recessed portion preferably extends above, and/or preferably to the front of the first flat portion in the vacuum cleaner. With this design of dust collection module the closure member preferably comprises a second generally block shaped tubular inlet portion integrally moulded with its first substantially flat portion, and similarly positioned above its first flat portion. It preferably extends into the recessed portion of the dust collection module. Where the closure member can slide relative to the dust collection module, it is preferably arranged to slide from a raised position to a lowered position in which the block shaped inlet of the closure member rests upon and within the recessed portion of the dust collection module. With this arrangement of dust collection module and closure member the shuttle backing member, if present, is preferably similarly provided with a first substantially flat portion, sandwiching the closure member flat portion between itself and the dust collection module first portion. The shuttle backing member is preferably stepped, with a second substantially flat portion extending in the same direction as its first substantially flat portion and connected thereto by a stepped surface extending rearwardly in the vacuum cleaner. With this shape of shuttle backing member, and where the closure member can slide relative to the dust collection module and shuttle backing member, the shuttle member is preferably arranged to slide from a raised position to a lowered position in which the block shaped inlet of the closure member rests upon the stepped surface of the shuttle backing member.
The shuttle backing member is preferably secured to the dust collection module so that relative movement between the two parts is substantially prevented. Securement may be by nuts and bolts, or co-operating screw threaded parts, or by any other means. Preferably securement is such that air inlets in the shuttle backing member and the dust collection module are in register with each other.
The removable dust collection module is preferably bagless.
As described above, in a preferred embodiment of the first aspect of the invention the dust collection module comprises first and second air inlets and the closure member is a shuttle member that can be slid relative to the dust collection module simultaneously to cover the first air inlet and uncover the second air inlet to effect the said closure and opening of the said first and second air flow paths. Similar arrangements in which the closure member is a shuttle member that can be slid relative to one or more other component parts of a vacuum cleaner. i.e. parts other than a dust collection module, in order to change the air flow path are novel per se.
Therefore a second aspect of the present invention provides a kit of parts comprising:
(a) one or more component part(s) of a vacuum cleaner which in use forms part of the air flow path through the vacuum cleaner, the component part(s) comprising first and second air inlets; and
(b) a closure member in the form of a shuttle member that can be slid relative to the component part(s) simultaneously to cover the first air inlet and uncover the second air inlet, and vice versa, whereby the air flow path into the component part(s) can be changed.
Preferably the air inlets are in the same component part, but they may instead be provided on different, e.g. adjacent, component parts. The different component parts are preferably spanned by the shuttle member.
Preferred features described above for the first aspect of the present invention also apply to this second aspect of the present invention, as set out, inter alia in the attached claims and preceding text. In particular, it is noted that the shuttle member itself may contain no apertures, one, two or more apertures or other air inlets. Also the movement of the shuttle member relative to the inlets of the component part(s) is preferably the same as the preferred movement of the shuttle member relative to the inlets of the dust collection module described with reference to the first aspect of the present invention. Also it is similarly envisaged with the second aspect of the present invention that three or more inlets and/or apertures may be present in the component part(s) and/or shuttle member in order to achieve three or more alternative air flow paths into the component part(s).
As described above, in a preferred embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention the dust collection module comprises first and second air inlets and the closure member comprises a shuttle member that comprises an opening, and the closure member can be moved relative to the said air inlets so that in a first shuttle position the first, but not the second, air inlet of the component part of the vacuum cleaner is in register with the shuttle opening, and in a second shuttle position the second, but not the first, air inlet of the component part of the vacuum cleaner is in register with the or another shuttle opening. Similar arrangements using this type of shuttle member in combination with other component parts of a vacuum cleaner, i.e. parts other than a dust collection module, are novel per se.
Therefore a third aspect of the present invention provides a kit of parts comprising:
(a) one or more component part(s) of a vacuum cleaner which in use forms part of the air flow path through the vacuum cleaner, the component part(s) comprising first and second air inlets; and
(b) a shuttle member comprising one or more apertures, which shuttle member can be moved relative to the said air inlets so that in a first shuttle position the first, but not the second, air inlet of the component part(s) of the vacuum cleaner is in register with the shuttle aperture or one of the shuttle apertures, and in a second shuttle position the second, but not the first, air inlet of the component part(s) of the vacuum cleaner is in register with the or another shuttle aperture.
Preferred features described above for the first and second aspect of the present invention also apply to this third aspect of the present invention, as set out, inter alia in the attached claims and preceding text. In particular, it is noted that the air inlets in the component part(s) may be in a single component part or in different, e.g. adjacent, component parts, and the shuttle member itself may contain one, two or more apertures or other air inlets. Also the movement of the shuttle member relative to the inlets of the component part(s) is preferably the same as the preferred movement of the shuttle member relative to the inlets of the dust collection module described with reference to the first aspect of the present invention. Also it is similarly envisaged with the third aspect of the present invention that three or more inlets and/or apertures may be present in the component part(s) and/or shuttle member in order to achieve three or more alternative air flow paths into the component part(s).
Preferably the shuttle member or other air inlet closure member used in any of the aspects of the invention also operates in conjunction with a latch member that can move from a first position in which, in use, it can engage part of the vacuum cleaner housing, to a second position in which, in use, it is free from the vacuum cleaner housing, the shuttle member or other closure member moving relative to the latch member to cause it to move from its said first to second position. With this embodiment the shuttle member or other closure member has a dual function; it is a means of modifying the air flow path into a dust collection module or other vacuum component part, and it is a release member for the latch.
Preferably the latch member is retained to the dust collection module or other component part so that relative movement in at least one direction (e.g. upwards) is restricted, preferably substantially prevented. For example, the latch member can be used to secure itself (and the dust collection module or other vacuum component part) to the vacuum cleaner housing when the shuttle member is moved, e.g. raised relative to the dust collection module or other vacuum component part.
In a preferred embodiment according to the first, second and third aspect of the present invention, the kit of parts also includes a hose attachment part. Preferably the closure member of the kit of parts according to the first, second or third aspect of the invention comprises a tubular air inlet and the hose attachment part is a snap fit attachment into (or around) the tubular air inlet of the said closure member. This snap fit hose attachment to a tubular inlet part is novel per se.
Accordingly a fourth aspect of the present invention provides a kit of parts comprising a hose connector and a component part of a vacuum cleaner with two air inlets, a second of the inlets of the component part being adapted to receive the hose connector in a detachable snap-fit. To this end the hose attachment part and the tubular inlet preferably have correspondingly shaped mating parts, so that one part preferably fits within the other part.
Preferably the hose connector is provided with one or more tines that are a snap fit within (or around) the inlet of the component part. In one embodiment the inlet of the component part is tubular and the tine(s) are a snap fit against (or around) an inner (or outer) surface of the tubular inlet. As an example both the tubular inlet of the component part and the hose attachment may have tubular parts of rectangular cross-section, with one fitting inside the other.
The two tines on the hose are preferably provided on opposite sides of the hose attachment, and the tines are preferably a snap fit within and against (or around) opposite inner (or outer) side surfaces of the tubular inlet of the component part. Where the hose attachment and inlet of the component part are rectangular, the tines are preferably provided on the short sides of the tubular hose attachment.
Preferably the tine(s) are pivotal, and pivot about a point or line.
Preferably the component part with air inlets to which the hose attachment is attached is the closure member (e.g. shuttle member) according to the first, second or third aspect of the present invention.
The present invention also provides a vacuum cleaner including a kit of parts according to any previously described aspect of the present invention. The vacuum cleaner is preferably bagless. The vacuum cleaner preferably comprises a floor travelling head including the parts of each of the kits of parts described with reference to the first, second, third and fourth aspect of the present invention. The vacuum cleaner may or may not comprise a handle for upright use. The vacuum cleaner may be battery or mains powered. Typically the vacuum cleaner will also contain one or more of the motor, an impeller, and a filter.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.